<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuzzy mind by Lindarn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414839">Fuzzy mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindarn/pseuds/Lindarn'>Lindarn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Martin is a very kind vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindarn/pseuds/Lindarn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s about to tell the guy to sod off when suddenly their eyes met. Jon squints at them because something about them just seems off. Before he can think too deep about it though a wave of dizziness suddenly hits him. He stops in his steps and stares confused at the stranger. </p><p>He gets an urge to look around, see where he is and try to remember why he is there, but it’s difficult to look away from those intense eyes -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuzzy mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386389">the least he could do</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing">Prim_the_Amazing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon walks down the street, following the path he has etched into his memory these past few years. It’s by no means a long walk but Jon really wished it was shorter, especially today. These past few days had been hard on him both in the work amount, but also with his sleep. His sleeping schedule is less than stellar, to say the least, but this week it had been almost nonexistent. </p><p>The short walk that most people would probably just find refreshing comes to be a deep pain for him as he forces his body to move. Exhaustion clings to his limbs but he ignores it and pushes forwards. Lack of sleep has never been something to hinder him and it isn’t about to start doing that either. The thought of sleeping when he comes home doesn’t even cross his mind as he starts recounting a few statements he needs to read through. His work hours might be over but he still has some work left to do. Being the head archivist is no easy task after all. </p><p>He’s thinking about how to best sort some of the new files when a strange feeling of being watched runs over him. A shiver runs up his spine and he focuses in on the street ahead of him. </p><p>A man a bit taller than himself is walking towards him some meters ahead. Glancing at the stranger it seems as if he’s barely even paying attention to Jon, just looking forwards that way people do when they know where they’re going. Jon blinks and let’s his eyes slide away from him. </p><p>He can’t help but notice though that as soon as they pass each other that feeling of being watched is back, creeping up his spine. </p><p>For a second or so he debates what to do when suddenly that same guy walks up to his side, smoothly matching his footsteps. Jon scowls at him. He’d think that if someone would try to mug him it wouldn't be in an open street with other people walking around. </p><p>The guy smiles a bit awkwardly and says, “You might want to check out that alleyway.”</p><p>Jon raises an eyebrow at him as if saying are you serious? Does this guy really think that Jon’s going to fall for such an obvious trick? How dumb does he think he is?</p><p>He’s about to tell the guy to sod off when suddenly their eyes met. Jon squints at them because something about them just seems off. Before he can think too deep about it though a wave of dizziness suddenly hits him. He stops in his steps and stares confused at the stranger. </p><p>He gets an urge to look around, see where he is and try to remember why he is there, but it’s difficult to look away from those intense eyes-</p><p>The guy smiles apologetically and grabs his wrist. For a second Jon thinks about snatching his hand back and yell at the stranger but another wave of dizziness settles in. He staggers in his step as the man starts walking. Jon’s footing feels a bit off but the man is patient and walks slowly and deliberately.</p><p>Jon blinks, trying to regain his bearings but anytime he thinks he’s close it just slips from his grasp. It’s maddening, really. Knowing he has thoughts but unable to process them, unable to understand them. </p><p>He squints and only then does he realise that they’re in the alleyway. The realisation should concern him but all he can do is stare blankly as the man puts him against the wall. As soon as his back hits it Jon almost slumps against it completely. It feels like a relief, to unburden his legs from needing to carry him anymore, but he is stopped when strong hands steadies him. </p><p>Jon is vaguely aware of a voice but he just stares dazed at the pattern of the bricks on the opposite wall, seeing the careful layout as his eyes track the cement. It’s only when he notices a body is way too close in his personal space that he snaps out of it. Blinking several times he reels back a bit, back pushing uncomfortably into the wall behind him. </p><p>The man has swung Jon’s arm around his neck and is leaning forwards, nose tracing his neck. Jon tenses up and moves his other arm to push at the man chest, an angry yell is on the tip of his tongue when suddenly a hand claps around his wrist and only then does he notice the hand on his waist as it tightens it’s hold. Before he could even get a sound out there’s a sudden flash of pain as something sinks into his neck. </p><p>His knees goes terribly weak and if it weren’t for the steady hand on his hip and his arm around the strangers shoulders, he would have collapsed to the ground. His eyes go wide and his mouth opens in a silent scream as the man's teeth sink deeper into his skin. </p><p>He wills his arm to push the man away but all it manages to do is tremble meekly against his chest. A strange euphoria washes over him like a hot summer’s day making a sound close to whimper leaves his throat. The pain soon fades as the calming feeling takes over, making his eyes glazed. In that moment everything just feels right.</p><p>His fingers twitch. It feels like he’s standing there for ages with his mind clouded and body shaking in the man holds, gazing at what’s in front of him without really taking anything in. He gets startled when something wet licks his neck and it takes a second for him to realise the man has stopped biting him. Strangely enough a protest is on it’s way out but all he can manage is another whimper as he slumps against the man, all strength gone. Only then does he notice with a distant embarrassment that the man had at some point dropped his wrist, that was now hanging limply by his side, and had instead swung his arms around Jon’s middle, keeping him upright and pushing their bodies flush together. </p><p>The man carefully let’s go of his hold and puts Jon against the wall. Jon blinks slowly, squinting at the man as he sees his lips move. He is yet again vaguely aware of a voice, but it’s distant and difficult to hear over the ringing in his ears.</p><p>Before he can tell the man his knees give out and his vision blackens. </p><p><br/>
--o-O-o--</p><p><br/>
Martin stares wide eyed at the collapsed man in front of him. He had just been trying to hypnotize him again, tell him that he was going to walk away and forget everything that happened, but before he could even get a few words out the man just collapsed!</p><p>He tensed. Did- did he accidentally take more blood than was necessary? Aah, he knew he shouldn't have chosen this man. The instant he laid his eyes on him it had been like a spark flaring to life in his gut. Martin almost hadn’t believed it that a person so attractive could ever exist. </p><p>The man was just his type. Shorter than Martin, thin. Striking eyes that shone of stubbornness and a general sternness to him that spoke of professionalism. Martin had never thought that a glare could be so hot before he met this man. </p><p>But all that just made the guilt in his chest cut deeper. Martin had probably taken more than he needed. The man had the sweetest and most tasteful blood Martin had ever tasted, and that accompanied with the growing lust in his gut he had probably lost himself a bit. Shame builds up, he’d think that through all the years of being a vampire he’d have some control by now. </p><p>He drags his hands across his face. “Stupid, Martin! Stupid!” He knew the man wasn’t dead, he could still sense his presence after all, but what if he had hurt him? Maybe even permanently? Kneeling down Martin took a closer look. The man was pale, his face relaxed and with deep bags under his eyes. Martin frowned. Losing blood shouldn't do that, at least not so quickly.</p><p>He was debating how to proceed when the man stirred, blinking several times before wincing. The man put a hand to i forehead, eyes screwed shut in pain. Martin put his hands under the man and gently helped him stand up. He was a bit wobbly so Martin hooked his arm around his neck and put and arm around his waist, keeping him steady. A slow heat started to burn in his ears as he was reminded of the position they both had been in while Martin had been feeding. </p><p>Shaking his head he willed himself to stay focused and started to carefully walk out from the alley. The man was still dazed besides him, barely conscious it seemed. He was blinking a lot, as if trying to focus as his eyes drifted around. Guilt stabbed in his chest at what Martin had done to this poor man. He had probably been on his way home from a stressful day at work and then Martin had came in and ruined it. </p><p>But, he bit his lips, shame building up besides the ever growing guilt. Looking at the man so closely, seeing his still dilated eyes from the bite and confused state of mind. The near helplessness of it all was appealing in a way Martin did not have any words for. He forced his eyes away, cursing himself to focus.</p><p>Now, whereto? He guessed he’d have to leave the man at his home, to leave him anywhere out in the public like this could be dangerous. It took some time but he managed to coax out the address. Martin was a bit hesitant to use any more hypnosis, aware that it could be too much for the man to handle at the moment. </p><p>Luckily the man’s home weren’t too far away and soon they were in front of the apartment door. Martin quickly found the keys, feeling a bit like a perv as he patted down the man’s body, and they both entered the apartment.</p><p>The place was both everything and nothing like he had imagined. It wasn’t small but not big either, just the perfect size for one person. It was messy but in an organised way with a few clothes and items lying around. There were a few bookshelves with books of all kinds of academic topics and informative materials. To the right there was a big plush sofa with a flat screen TV.</p><p>Martin moved towards the sofa and gently laid the man down. He moved compliantly and almost seemed to sink into the soft material. When Martin found the light switch the man lifted his arm with a slight grimace and covered his eyes. The act was way cuter than should be allowed.</p><p>Focus, Martin. Focus!</p><p>He thought about leaving but the image of the man collapsing onto the hard ground made him hesitate. Guilt still ate away at him and it felt like that if he left now then it was just like running away from a crime. Which, well, it kind of was. The last time he checked it wasn’t legal to bite people and take their blood. </p><p>With that in mind he moved towards the kitchen. The least he could do before he left was give the man a decent meal. His plans were cut short though when he opened the fridge and saw that it was almost completely empty.</p><p>He closed it and opened it again. That same half open package of sardines staring back at him. He closed it and dragged a hand through his hair. Turning around sharply he walked back to the sofa and gently shook the man.</p><p>The man grumbled something incomprehensible as he turned away from Martin, curling in on himself on the sofa. Martin sighed and carefully pulled him back, lifting his arm away from his eyes. The man squinted at him as if confused, but before he could say anything Martin asked, “When was the last time you ate something?” He added a bit of power behind his words, careful not to make it too much. </p><p>The man squinted at him as if confused. For a second or so he didn’t answer and Martin was about to ask again, but then he answered with hoarse voice, “Last night?” It had a questioning tilt to it, as if he wasn’t entirely sure that it was true.</p><p>Martin let his head fall into his hands and let out a frustrated groan. Not only had he chosen the prettiest person he could, had probably taken a bit too much blood, and now he found out that apparently that same man hasn’t been eating well. Great!</p><p>The man blinked at Martin, his pupils still a bit dilated from the bite. He looked bewildered, as if he couldn't understand what Martin was doing. Martin smiled awkwardly and stood up. It was kind of a blessing that the effects of the bite still lingered, ignoring the fact exactly why it did so. He wouldn't have known what to do if the man had been more coherent. Of what he saw he’d guess the man was more of a stubborn fighter guy, and well, that was a hassle he did not want to deal with today. </p><p>“Stay here,” he said, putting a bit of power to his words and left the apartment. He was even more hesitant to use hypnosis on the man now but to leave him alone for a few minutes, free to roam, didn’t feel like a good idea. </p><p>He walked the same path they had gone, knowing he saw a grocery store somewhere along the way. He bought a few essentials and some extra food before coming back. Just a he closed the door he glanced towards the sofa, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw the man was still there, seemingly asleep. </p><p>He put away the groceries in the fridge, hopping the man wouldn't be too freaked out by it in the morning, and started making an omelette. If Martin’s assumptions were correct then this guy probably had a habit of forgetting to eat, but he hoped that by leaving food in the fridge it would force him to break that habit somewhat.</p><p>About halfway done with the omelette the man came stumbling into the kitchen. It gave Martin a bit of a start but he quickly composed himself, staring at the man with furrowed eyebrows. The man had his hand on the door frame and was leaning heavily onto it. He still had that dazed look to him and it looked like anything stronger than a gust of wind could make him fall, but he was standing.</p><p>“You- you’re not suppose to be up!” Martin fussed and walked over to him, moving to help him get into one of the chairs. The man was clearly exhausted, yet as Martin tried to gently move him to the chair he seemed to protest, grabbing Martin’s wrist and trying to push them away. The man planted his feet on the ground and gave Martin a glare. Of course his resistance didn’t do anything other than make Martin feel more guilty and soon he was sat in the chair.</p><p>When Martin let him go he tried to stand up again, only to be pushed back down again. He let his hands stay on the man’s shoulders, pushing him gently against the back of the chair for a second before letting go. He forced himself not to focus on the way the man’s glare was half lost with how dilated his pupils were and the fact he had a half open mouth, slowly breathing as if he had a high fever. When the man didn’t try again and merely continued to glare at him in that sinful way, Martin finally moved back to the pan. </p><p>“So,” Martin begun a bit stiffly. “What’s your name?” A prickle of shame crept up again at the thought that throughout this whole time he hadn’t even known the name of the man. Before he could answer though Martin quickly skidded in, “Uh, my name's Martin. If you were wondering.” Once Martin left he would once again try to hypnotize him, for the man to remember this night might be a bit, uh, traumatic. So it wouldn't matter if the man knew his name.</p><p>It seemed like the man was struggling to answer, trying to keep shut but with him still being affected by the bite he eventually answered a bit clipped, “Jon.” </p><p>Martin smiled. “Jon, uh, nice to meet you.” Focusing back on the pan he said a bit awkwardly, “I’m sorry about all this, uh, it’s…” He struggled for words for a few seconds before giving up entirely. Trying to explain what was happening just felt weird. </p><p>Jon didn’t answer and his eyes merely continued to dart around, as if trying to place where he was. He seemed more coherent than before but he was still a bit dazed. Martin turned off the stove and slid over the omelette to a plate. He put it in front of Jon and fetched cutlery and a glass. Once Martin had poured some juice he sat down on the other side of the table.</p><p>Jon looked down at the plate with a slight crease between his eyebrows. </p><p>“Uh, you can eat it.” Martin waved a hand at the plate. “It’s not poisoned or anything.” He tried to joke but it fell flat as Jon just slowly looked up and stared with unfocused eyes. After a few seconds whereas Jon made no indication to eat, Martin sighed and said, “Eat.” putting a bit of power behind it. </p><p>Jon blinked slowly, as if trying to understand what Martin just said before he picked up his fork and knife and started eating. Martin put his elbow on the table and leaned against his hand. The faint sharpness Jon had had in his eyes before had faded a bit as he subconsciously followed the command. Jon ate slowly, hesitant almost. He still had that professional air around him though, strangely enough. Martin couldn't quite believe it but he had never seen someone eat so strangely professionally before. It was neat, precise, cutting in just the right pieces before chewing slowly.</p><p>Martin looked away. He had been enough of a creep tonight, no need to stare at Jon as he ate as well. </p><p>Once Jon was done Martin put away the plate. He helped Jon out of the chair, a bit relieved that he didn’t try to fight him this time. A thing he did not expect though was when as soon as he had managed to get Jon on his feet, he leaned forwards, resting against Martin’s chest. Martin tensed. He’d be sure that if he still was human his cheeks would be flaming hot. </p><p>After what felt like ages, Martin forced himself to relax and started moving Jon towards the bedroom. Jon was leaning heavily on him as they walked and partially fell into the bed when Martin let go. A bit awkwardly he took off Jon’s shoes and managed to get him under the cover. </p><p>He stood there fidgeting with his hands, just watching Jon for a few seconds. The man had fallen asleep on the spot and he looked peaceful, so unlike the stern professionalism or the confused grimace. Just calm, avoid of any crease or wrinkle. Martin couldn't help but think he looked younger. </p><p>Martin forced himself to stop staring and left the room. After locking the door he slipped through a window and hurriedly made his way through the city. It was only when the morning light started to break that he realised he never hypnotized Jon to forget. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>